Red's Peril
by A.J. Grey
Summary: A psychotic rage and a thirst for control spells trouble for Jason who finds himself at the mercy of the evil Green Ranger. In the midst of torture and fear, can he get through to Tommy before its too late? Can Tommy reconcile his feelings for Jason with his blood lust for the Red Ranger?


***REVISED/TWEEKED***

Chapter One

Dark thunderous clouds unleashed a torrent of rain on the city of Angel Grove. The sky seemed to growl low with the thunder and an occasional flash of lightening pierced through to the ground. Weather like this was not unheard of for this typically sunny city but it certainly seemed more ominous than usual.

Jason, the Red Ranger, found it difficult to focus on the day's lecture. His gaze eventually always slid to the window next to him and out over the deep gray concrete and rain whipped trees. His face would darken much like the very scene on the opposite side of the glass.

Why had Zordon never told them there was a sixth power coin?

It had been two weeks since the first appearance of Rita's evil Green Ranger and the start of his hellish campaign to destroy them all. Who is he? How could another human fight for Rita? His eyes narrowed as he remembered the vicious attacks they had endured, much worse than any monster had been capable of. A cold gust of apprehension made him shiver unconsciously.

A sudden loud and very close bolt of thunder seemed to shake the ground and Jason practically jumped out of his skin.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Scott?" the teacher asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, sorry," he fixed his stare on his desk, embarrassed.

The teacher stared at him a minute longer before returning to her blackboard.

* * *

On the opposite side of the classroom, a green clad teenager could barely contain his smug grin as he watched the Red Ranger's obviously agitated body language. It must really bother them, not knowing who I am or when I'll strike. Tommy's eyes flashed green and he reached into his pocket to clutch the shiny gold dragon coin. His fingers traced every sweeping curve of the emblem, memorizing, caressing the cold metal.

How freeing it was to give in to his every evil impulse! To take what he wanted when he wanted it with nary a consequence! Who could oppose him? Who would be foolish enough to get in his way? The Power Rangers?

He chuckled quietly. They might be a slight impediment now but soon his Empress would give him reign to get rid of them however he desired. It amused him to think that they believed they were barely holding on. The fact was that the Green Ranger was pulling his punches so to speak. Empress Rita wanted to drag out there suffering by letting them believe their feeble attempts weren't in vain, that they actually had a chance.

While it was laughable, Tommy had to admit there was raw hatred in his veins. Something about the Red Ranger brought out his aggression more so than the other Rangers. His hatred bordered on psychotic. Just picturing that red and white silky uniform was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. He couldn't even explain it to himself. As he looked back at Jason, he felt the sudden urge to charge him right here in front of everyone and plunge his pencil repeatedly into his throat.

Luckily at that moment the bell sounded, signaling the end of another school day. The downpour had not let up since it began an hour ago and the students grumbled as they trudged out of the classroom to their lockers. Tommy stayed behind, taking time to gather his things as Jason did the same.

As the Red Ranger walked sullenly toward the door, Tommy greeted him with a bright smile.

"Hey man, didn't take for the type to be afraid of thunder," he teased playfully.

Jason blinked and seemed to shake himself out of his reverie. He returned Tommy's smile but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes looked haunted.

"Oh, no. I was just distracted is all," he answered. "You're Tommy, right? They guy I fought in the competition?"

Tommy nodded, all smiles. "Yeah just transferred to Angel Grove High. I had a few hiccups starting out but here I am."

Both teens walked together toward the lockers.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna spar sometime after school. Maybe teach me a few moves?" Tommy asked as friendly as he could muster. Inside, he seethed, aching to attack. For some reason, the Red Ranger's scent was triggering him. He'd have to get away from him soon before he went absolutely crazy.

Jason chuckled slightly. "I think you're the one who's going to need to do the teaching. You were awesome." His expression turned slightly anxious again. "I'd love to set something up. I just have some stuff going on right now but I'll let you know, ok?"

"Sure, man. I understand," Tommy answered. Jason smiled and turned to go to his locker. The Green Ranger spun the combination to his own as he started whistling. I bet you've got your hands full right now, Red Ranger. And yes, I have a new move for you: twitching on the end of my sword. He giggled.

* * *

Jason carelessly tossed his books into his locker and grabbed his red jacket. He felt guilty brushing Tommy off like that but who knew when the Green Ranger would pop up again? Not to mention, they were still repairing the Command Center and searching for Zordon. He'd spent so much time away from home that his parents were getting on his case.

Unfortunately, they also discovered that Jason's grades were starting to drop and he was under threat of being grounded. His father even asked if he was on drugs.

Sighing, the Red Ranger sloshed quickly through the rain that was still coming down. It had let up somewhat but he still knew he'd be drenched by the time he got home. That morning he had thought walking to school was a great idea to help clear his head; how he regretted it now.

As he cut through the park, a bad feeling suddenly came over him, raising the hair on the back of his neck and bringing him to a stand still.

"Well, well, if it isn't Little Red Riding Hood," the Green Ranger's voice sounded directly behind him.

Whirling around, he realized he was face to face with the evil Ranger. Jason's eyes widened in shock and he immediately blocked a punch aimed for his head.

Returning a strike of his own, the Red Ranger knocked his adversary back.

"It's morphin time!" he shouted. "Tyrannosaurus!"

Dressed in his sleek red and white uniform, Jason felt much more protected. He fell into a defensive stance as the Green Ranger darted toward him through the cold rain. The battle was definitely on.

Locked in combat, they were oblivious to the rain and mud as they kicked, punched, dodged, and flipped. Soon they were circling each other wearily, panting. Both Rangers were soaked and covered with mud and grass. They would have been shivering if they weren't burning up from exertion.

"Where are your buddies?" Jason spit at the Green Ranger. "I thought you needed Goldar and some Putties to help you beat me?"

The evil Ranger sneered. "I don't need anyone to help me take you down. Plus, your destruction isn't going to be quick, Red Ranger. Its going to be a long, exquisite process involving a lot of blood and a hell of a lot of agony."

Jason shivered inwardly at the gruesome description then steeled himself again. "You think your scaring me?"

"Doesn't matter if you're scared or not, Red Ranger. I know what's in store for you and no amount of begging, crying, or screaming with sway us." He giggled psychotically.

Cutting off the giggle abruptly, he charged Jason suddenly. Reflexively, the Red Ranger kicked again at his attacker, only this time, his leg was grabbed and pinned to the Green Ranger's side. Almost seductively, the evil Ranger ran his hand up Jason's thigh, squeezing his flesh. His hand came dangerously close to the Red Ranger's groin but before he could do more than gasp, the Green Ranger suddenly and viciously twisted the red silky leg.

There was a "pop" and pain fired up Jason's leg making the Red Ranger cry out in pain and shock. Before he could even process what had happened, his enemy shoved him roughly down on the wet muddy grass. Raising his green and white boot, he stomped as hard as he could on Jason's knee. Inside the water streaked helmet, Jason's mouth opened to cry out but no sound would come. He couldn't seem to pull in enough air. The pain was excruciating.

The boot did not move off the Red Ranger's injured knee. If anything, the Green Ranger was putting his full weight on it and laughing like a hyena. Jason as almost blinded with pain and failed to notice that the Sword of Darkness had been call until he felt a sharp pain piercing his thigh.

"Watch what I'm doing to you!" he roared, slowly dragging the weapon through the injured Ranger's flesh.

Finally finding his breath, Jason cried out again, and furiously fought to keep from screaming as blood flowed out onto the grass.

The Green Ranger yanked his sword back and taunted Jason. "That's just a taste of what's to come."

He ground his weight on Jason's leg one final time before teleported away.

* * *

The Red Ranger lay in the rain, curled on his side and clutching his bleeding, rapidly swelling leg. He couldn't help making noises of pain no matter how he tried to fight them. Cold began to set in and shivering definitely made the situation worse.

I've got to get up; I can't lay here in the rain like a dog. A few pained tears rolled down his cheeks as he forced himself to sit up. Thunder sounded again, loud and close.

Quickly looking around to make sure he was not being observed, he powered down. His leg was definitely swelling. Wiping the rain from his face, he steeled himself again and somehow managed to get to his feet. There was no way he was going to be able to hear weight on his right leg. Jason was going to have to teleport home.

Gasping, he blinked through the rain at his watch. He had just enough time before his parents got off work. Jason lifted his communicator and in a flash of red, teleported from the park.

* * *

Lounging upstairs in his room, Tommy held the brilliant gold coin in his hand and intently studied every detail. Loud music vibrated the walls but he scarcely noticed the heavy metal. His eyes shimmered with a green haze and hatred filled his soul.

Suddenly, a fierce banging erupted as a meaty fist beat on his door.

"Goddammit, Tommy! Turn that shit off!" his father drunkenly screamed, beating his fist several more times on the out of his trance, Tommy growled to himself and pocketed his coin. Jumping up from his bed, he threw the door open and glared into the red bloodshot eyes of his father. _Step-father,_ he mentally hissed. _And what a shock! He's wasted._

Tommy's lip lifted in a snarl. "You need something, old man?"

"I've had about enough of your bad ass attitude, mister!" He swayed slightly, poking Tommy in the chest with a sausage-like finger. "Too big for your goddamn britches, that's what it is!" He nodded sagely to himself. His cheeks were flushed and covered in stubble, the hair on his head greasy and in need of a trim.

Tommy emerged fully from the doorway, standing chest to chest with his step-father. The other man's eyes widened and he quickly backed up.

"That's what I thought, asshole. Piss off," the evil Ranger coldly ordered. Turning he went back in his room and slammed the door so hard it sounded like a gunshot.

"Dick," he muttered, flopping back on his bed. "Wouldn't you be surprised?" He laughed then, imagining his drunk ass step-father discovering he was the violent Green Ranger. He had certainly enjoyed beating Tommy with a belt as a child; maybe it was time he learned what real pain was like. But that would have to be another time.

Closing his eyes, Tommy laid his head back on his pillow and replayed the fight in the park. He was absolutely giddy with delight at the memory of Jason's cry and the sight of the blood running in red watery streams through the rain beaten grass.

After he'd injured Jason, he had teleported to Rita's palace and had finally received the go ahead on the next phase of their plan. The Red Ranger was going to be a big part of it; he was the star attraction you might say. Tommy grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

When Jason materialized in his bedroom, he damn near collapsed to the floor, grabbing at his dresser to keep himself standing. Grunts of pain still slipped past his lips. Reaching inside the drawers, the Red Ranger grabbed an old t shirt to press to his bloody thigh; he didn't want to have to explain to his parents why there was blood all over. Thank goodness for Ranger healing, although he'd have to be careful around his parents. I can't let them know I'm hurt. How would I ever explain it?

Being in too much pain to concoct a believable story, Jason limped down the hall to the bathroom, holding the shirt to his leg. He closed the door and locked it before catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Jason was a mess; he was soaked and muddy and the color had all but gone from his face. Growling in anger, he banged his fist down on the counter. "Dammit!"

He then started the shower and undressed as best he could. It was just in time too. His mother's voice rang out. "Jason! I'm home!"

"Be out in a bit; I'm just going to hop in the shower!" Jason called, trying to keep his voice even and normal.

Realizing there was no way he was going to be able to get in and out of the shower, the Red Ranger settled for cleaning up as best he could without trying to step into a slippery tub. Trying to keep this injury a secret was not going to be fun.


End file.
